Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth (Early Draft)
The early draft of Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth was the first ever draft of the third film in the Kyojin Godzilla Series, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth. History This was the first draft for Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth, that was revised into the final version of the film. Plot The film starts in 17,000 B.C.E., where King Ghidorah arrives on Earth and attacks it. Mothra then comes and stops Ghidorah by defeating him and then mummifying him. In 1989, Godzilla escapes from beneath the Earth by swimming through the lava and coming out of Mt. Fuji. Brian Martin, Steve Wilson, and many other soldiers are sent to try and stop Godzilla with specially designed rocket launchers that would penetrate his skin. At one point, Brian is able to get a clear shot at Godzilla, but at the cost of Steve's life, as when Godzilla falls over, the rubble from the building he collapsed on falls on Steve, killing him. Godzilla then gets up and keeps moving, as Brian swears revenge on Godzilla. Meanwhile, King Ghidorah is awakened by a mining disaster, and starts heading for Kyoto. Godzilla then meets King Ghidorah in the plains area, and they battle. King Ghidorah overpowers Godzilla, but Mothra comes to his aid. However, she is also overpowered by Ghidorah, and she is killed. Ghidorah then attacks Kyoto. Meanwhile, Mothra transfers her remaining energy to Godzilla, who goes to Kyoto and kills Ghidorah. Godzilla then returns to the sea after killing Ghidorah, having avenged Mothra. Monster Appearances *Godzilla *King Ghidorah *Mothra Trivia *Part of the reason the time King Ghidorah attacked Earth was changed from 17,000 B.C.E. to the Cretaceous Period was so the Godzillasaurus pair (the male being a pre-mutated Godzilla) was more likely to have survived the extinction event. Living things have flaws, and could've left some survivors, while the Godzillasaurus pair would be much less likely to survive an asteroid. It was also a way of being able to include part of Godzilla's origin in the film, and to have his origin involve King Ghidorah. *King Ghidorah fighting Mothra thousands of years ago only to be found mummified during the events of the movie was inspired by Gigan's origin (which is very similar) in Godzilla: Final Wars. *The idea of King Ghidorah being inside a meteor that was heading for Earth in the final version of the movie was inspired by the Marc Cerasini book Godzilla 2000. *The scene where Godzilla emerges from Mt. Fuji in both this draft and the final version of the film was inspired by both Godzilla vs. Biollante and Godzilla vs. Mothra. *The scene where Brian and Steve try to stop Godzilla with rocket launchers was an inspired by the beginning of Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, including the part where the protagonist swears revenge against Godzilla for killing someone he/she worked with on the battlefield. **Ironically, in the final film, Brian actually starts to like Godzilla after Mothra transfers her remaining life force to her, and tries to convince the commander not to try and kill him. However, in this draft, Brian hates Godzilla for killing one of his comrades. *Steve Wilson was originally going to die because his voice actor (Trexrazor) was becoming less active on YouTube. However, G&G-Fan decided against killing off his character so early in the series, and his voice actor was still willing to do lines.